After Life
by MadameCentral
Summary: What happends when Chihiro's last free summer is really her last summer on earth? When she dosent wake up at the golden gates but at the Bath House doors things begin to make sence. Join Chihro and her spirit friends on a Romantic and Chilling adventure.


**Disclaimer: I do not own or did create Spirited Away. Everything belongs to the creators. And one part belongs to the men in black;] **

Chapter one

""_Just go back the way you came, you'll be fine. But you have to promise not to look back; not until you pass through the tunnel." Kohaku's eyes never leave mine. I cannot t help but say "What about you? What will you do?" Kohaku takes a deep breath "Don't worry…I'll go back and have a little talk with Yubaba. I'll tell her I'm going to quit being her apprentice," He holds my hand moving closer... "I'm fine I got my name back." "Will we meet again some time?" Haku squeezes my hand tighter as he answers. "I'm sure of it." "Promise?" "Promise." Haku genially pushes me forward making me glide with the wind .Our gaze is never broken. "Now go and don't look back." Those were his final words. My head was looking forward as my feet led the way; then our hands veered from each other. Trying not to stumble down the hill; nothing ran though my mind. Then I heard my parents…"Chihiro hurry up! I want to get there before the movers." Snapping my head up I saw them; my heart and mind finally started working again. Dashing up to them I yell "Mom! DAD!" I bet they were thinking what has gotten into me. "You shouldn't run off like that Chihiro you could get hurt." I have to say I did miss hearing her care about me. "So you don't remember a thing?" I say hoping that they did so we could share events of the bath house."What are you talking about? Come on honey lets go." My parents walk forward but for a second I stay behind. Dare I look back? What would happen if I did? No…I could not imagine what would happen if I did. I listened to Haku and fallowed my parent's yells into the tunnel. I cling to my mother as she said 'Don't cling to me Chihiro you'll make me trip.' Finally we were out of the tunnel. As my parents scrambled around; I at last look back. I can't believe it is over…remembering everything of the bath house. I will miss the bath house and everybody there. Listening to my parents bellow I run into the car, ready for the new school, and home. The car began speeding down the road; my mother begins to talk. "Starting a new school and a new home can be a little scary." I say to myself not as scary as working for the spirits. "I think I can handle it." _

_ To this day I still wonder why? Why did Haku tell me not to look back? Now I know why…to teach me to only look forward. If anyone just dwells on the past they get nowhere; but moving forward you achieve greater things in life. _

_The End_

Chihiro places the piece of papers on the teacher's desk. The teacher wipes away a tear. "Chihiro that was such a wonderful ending to your incredibly long story." The young girl bows replying thank you. "I just don't understand one thing." Chihiro becomes straight again," May I ask what it is?" The teacher walks to face her. "How is it you get so emotionally into the story? It is like you have lived through it." Chihiro smiles to herself. "I just put myself in my imagination I guess." Chihiro looks at the clock _ugh cant she just let me go…I mean I have stayed after school long enough after everyone else. I just want to go enjoy my last summer break._ "Well that's why I want to share this story! I know this publisher who will make it a best seller." Chihiro was speechless…but her mind was going back an forth. _This is a big break! Do it! __**No…this is your most favorite event in your life…other people will just think its just fiction. **_"I'll set up a meeting with him tomorrow .By the end of summer break you will be in some good collage money. " Chihiro grabs her brown messenger bag , " That sounds like a great idea…but I feel like this is just for me." She reaches into her bag, pulling out some black sunglasses and a metal flash thing. Placing the glasses on her eyes she flashes the stick. Smiling she says, "You like my story and think the ending could us some work. It's a good effort but is worth a B+." Quickly Chihiro grabs her story and walks out the door.

**A/N: it's a little rusty but what do you think? It will get WAY! Better I promise. **** Thank you! **

**~Madam Central~ **


End file.
